Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(6+8q)+2(-3q+7)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{6+8q}{)} + 2(-3q+7) $ $ {-18-24q} + 2(-3q+7) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -18-24q + {2(}\gray{-3q+7}{)} $ $ -18-24q {-6q+14} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-24q - 6q} {-18 + 14}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-30q} {-18 + 14}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-30q} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-30q-4$